


Destructive Newborn

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Beau wakes up as a vampire but with the craziness of ten newborns. What will he do?
Relationships: Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale
Kudos: 2





	Destructive Newborn

The first thing Beau did was to attack Royal. The blonde vampire didn't have time to react and his head was broken into two. 

Then it was Eleanor. She jumped on Beau to pin her down but his strength overwhelmed her. He beheaded her and lunged for the closest male scent. Earnest. 

Earnest was great fighter but he hadn't faced such a newborn again. He was torn into half. While Carine tried to stop her, he ripped her arms off. 

Archie and Jessamine attacked him but Beau couldn't be held down. He flipped them off and tore Archie apart. 

Jessamine tried to defeat him but he was unfocused by his madness. That's why she hated her gift. Beau destroyed her head and broke her fingers. 

When he smelled Edythe, he seemed to calm down. They went hunting but Beau slipped and drained a human. When they returned, he put the family on fire. Edythe was shocked but knew that if their pieces were back together, they would kill Beau. 

Beau and Edythe went to live alone. Beau slipped up only twice in between 300 years. She seemed to have great control. He would mourn for his family but he couldn't do anything. They would destroy him.

The Volturi asked the couple to join them. They accepted. Beau grew close to John and Alexis, the witch twins


End file.
